Abdle Adrian
Lore Disclaimer|center Uh-oh! Lore Disclaimer here! You might want to take a look at the Lore Disclaimer page if this seems odd and foreign. =Creation of the Angel:= The human, Abdle Adrian, did not exist until shortly after the Naaru, Amu'ri, arrived at Azeroth. Sent just before the arrival of the Exodar, as an emissary to the Azerothian peoples, he was to ready Azeroth for the arrival of the Sha'tar. However, upon arriving at the planet, the powerful being had sensed the dark powers beneath the surface of the world – known to most as the Old Gods. Amu'ri attempted to face one in combat, but was defeated by the dark creature's immense power, and innumerable minions. Unable to completely destroy the Naaru, and unable to derive enough Void energy to corrupt it, the Old God chose to bind Amu'ri within a mortal shell. It constructed a mortal body, that of a human, and forced the divine being into it. Thus, was born Abdle Adrian; a man who is the unwilling prison of a Naaru. Unwilling not because of any disdain for the Naaru, but because he had been forced to trap a being of the Light within him. Since then, the two have merged into a singular being, self titled as the Sanguine Angel. In most cases, he goes by either his human name, or the Naaru's name, however. =Appearance:= Abdle is dressed entirely in red, with a sword forged from his own essence strapped across his back at almost all times. The single most signature article of his attire, however, is his wide-brim crimson hat. Whether the hat holds any power, or not remains to be seen. It rarely leaves the being's head. On each shoulder rests an epaulet forged of red mail, resting in two separate sections, and flared at the top. Covering each hand, are gloves forged from the same mail, but engraved with fine gold lining. He strides about with twin gold plated boots encasing his feet, their tops hidden by a long flowing crimson robe. The front of the robe from the waist to the collar bone is open, revealing a metal breastplate covering a shirt of chain mail. =Personality:= The two beings forged into one had long ago crafted a personality that befit the both of them. A personality that can at one point be jesting, and at the next be brash and fiery. Serious when necessary, and intellectually discussing the meaning of existence the next. He prefers to keep the truth of his nature hidden from others, as often times, it would be seen as a heresy for him to claim to be what he is. 'Combat Style:' The Angel, his awareness now half-mortal, is not wholly adverse to fighting. He prefers to keep tensions low, and there are certain locations where he WILL NOT FIGHT. However, when he does fight, he often releases tendrils of crimson power, that form a wing like shape, which he directs to grab up, or assail foes. He will then deal with the foes not being held off by his wings far more directly, drawing the Sanctus Malleus, his sword, and leaping into the fray with wide arcing blows. When he sees combat is not going well, and he likely will not be able to fell his foe through his usual means, he triggers the Sanctus Malleus to begin drawing in power, readying it to release a massive explosion of purified Nether energy. When threatened by a foe he simply -cannot- defeat, he will phase out of the mortal plane of existence, and transfer into the Nether to recuperate. Note: You realize malleus is Latin for 'hammer', right? Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Death Knight